Defender's realm
by Mommy Silver
Summary: When the enemy charges, they are searching for something extremely rare. When found, the Tekka won't be captured so easily. And what is Dead End's play in this game?
1. Hotaru

http/groups. dearest reader, this is a story from a Dutch girl, who is very enthusiastic about Tekkaman, GW and who knows what more. So I thought I'd post a story!

Warnings: eh… will follow later

Pairings: eh… will follow later as well

Violence: If you call this violence, you can picture me as a lizard.

I do not own Tekkaman Blade, GW/EW, Sailor Moon, and who knows what else that is not my property. However, I do own the enemies mentioned here and Hotaru the little daughter of Blade and Star.

It is just a start, so you will hear from me some time around.

---

Hotaru

---

Without warning, he charged. The girl was nothing; she only stood in his way. Yet… she meant the difference between win or loose.

Hotaru ran towards her father when he fell from the sky. He did not move anymore, didn't even flinch for a second. Could he have been defeated?

The other ones in the sky kept his friends and family away from them both. However, none payed attention to the girl who tried to get some movement into her father's unconscious body.

'NO!' Star cried as she tried to zero in onto her enemies. They kept coming and coming. No one let her pass, she could not find a gap to fly through and help her husband. In addition, her nightmare seemed to become reality as she saw her daughter run towards Blade. She was not even a Tekka!

David did not know what happened. He just charged and ploughed into the enemy, knocking them out of the sky, as if he was king. To see Star unhappy was a nightmare to him. Natasha and Yumi followed, but they did not come far. Before they knew it, Star was the only one left and alone.

Held captive by the enemy, David watched as one of them flew away from the crowd.

As the Tekka enemy flew towards her, she moved between him and her father. With her arms spread out as if she was the last one standing – she indeed was. The Tekka landed onto the driveway and walked towards her.

He spat out, as if he was talking to an insect.

'You better stay out of my way.' she hissed, 'Or bad things could happen to you.'

In his eyes, she seemed small, meaningless. As the Tekka moved towards her, little lines spread out across her body, a little sign of a crystal appeared onto her forehead.

'Go away!' she hissed a last warning. Nevertheless, the Tekka kept moving in, and she crossed her arms before her chest.

The little lines became brighter and brighter as the Tekka moved in. He did not know what happened in front of him, but his mission was clear: Kill Blade, kill his family and kill all those who opposed him and find the defender.

When he was just a few feet away from her, she transformed in a light blue light. Before he knew it, a small Tekka stood in front of him, with wings like those of a dragon, a glaive, and a shield. Though he was afraid of her appearance, he did not move away from her. Her design was not of a warrior, but of someone who defended. He had triggered her.

The glaive began to glow bright blue and electricity ran across the crystal blade. 'Go away.' she said for the last time, her voice more metallic than before. 'Go away and never come back!' she spat, 'leave my family alone!'

The electricity became an orb, that grew and grew, and eventually, she held the glaive in front of her, as the orb rapidly moved towards him.

He could not defend himself as she launched the attack.

David managed to free himself, flew towards Star, and freed her of the enemy, who tried to hold her back. She immediately flew towards her husband and daughter, and the actions of her little girl stunned her. She was not a Tekka! The only thought run through her head, she was not a Tekka!

She was, a special type but rare.

Blade still lay unconscious on the driveway as David picked him off the ground, 'We'd better get the heck out of here!' he yelled at her. All she had eye for was her husband. She tried to send to him, telepathically, but he did not answer. Was he dead? On the other hand, was he just out? She did not know.

David flew away from the scene, and as predicted, Star followed him. She went everywhere her husband went.

The Tekka tried to run off, but the orb was faster than he was. It closed him in, and he cried from the pain that the orb gave him. Hotaru spread out her wings, and the orb became smaller and smaller. Without a trace, the enemy disappeared and only a little crystal was left of him.

After the battle, Hotaru collapsed onto her knees, transformed and felt sick to her stomach. This was something that had hurt her into her soul. What she had been through was unreal, she thought.

From a large distance, Dead End watched the little show. She might be the daughter of Blade, but she needed training. Now. Now that they were all down.

Exhausted…

Yumi had landed near the young woman and tried to comfort her. Yumi was not too dangerous.

He flew towards the women, 'Morning.'

'Dead! What the heck are you doing here?' she said to him, 'Go away!'

'No, you go away.' With one blow of his fist to her head, he knocked her out. 'She wasn't trained to well.' He muttered and looked down to Blade's daughter. Afraid, she stared at his face. Without warning, he picked her up from the ground.

When Yumi came to her senses, Hotaru was gone.

---

TBC – I hope?

Well, I hope you like it; let me know, and if not, let me know as well as what you want altered, removed or put into this fic.


	2. Lree

Hello, dearest reader, this is a story from a Dutch girl, who is very enthusiastic about Tekkaman, GW and who knows what more. So I thought I'd post a story!

Warnings: eh… will follow later

Pairings: eh… will follow later as well

Violence: If you call this violence, you can picture me as a lizard.

I do not own Tekkaman Blade, GW/EW, Sailor Moon, and who knows what else that is not my property. However, I do own the enemies mentioned here and Hotaru the little daughter of Blade and Star.

It is just a start, so you will hear from me some time around.

#yattayattayatta# is a telepathic conversation.

Summary: Blade's only child, Hotaru, was taken away by Dead End after a battle between the Space Knights and the Radamu. She seemed powerless at the start, but right now, only Dead End understands who she is, and what she can mean for Earth. However, with his history of violence against the Space Knights, will he be able to tell them?

---

Lree

---

He smiled when she tried to free herself from his grip. He failed once again. Mikhail had spoken about Defenders once, a long time ago, when he still listened to him. Now Mikhail was dead, and he was alive, sort of.

When he transformed back to his human form, Hotaru was shocked. His eyes were blood red, and all she had ever learnt, was that he was an enemy. Immediately she began a little fistfight with him, but lost within seconds.

'Sit, and listen.' He snarled at her, getting tired of her meaningless efforts to escape. However, she did not and when he loosened his grip, she ran.

---

Star waited.

Hours had passed by.

Yet nothing had changed.

Finally, when the door opened, she flew up like stung by a hornet. 'Is he?' but she did not come far with her questioning.

'He is alive... but I'm afraid he is in a bad shape…'Dr. Sash began, 'I don't know what is wrong with him. He's alive, that's for sure, but there is no brain activity, nothing, absolutely nothing.'

'B-but…. You said he is alive?' she wondered.

Dr. Sash sighed, 'He isn't brain dead, but there is something wrong. He just doesn't react to his environment anymore, as if someone has captured him inside his body.'

Star felt as if the world she had known until now crumbled to pieces. There was nothing left anymore. Hotaru was missing, Blade in some sort of coma and she felt lost.

---

Hotaru ran as fast as she could, but the graves constantly blocked her way. Like a rabbit, she tried to dodge time after time again his attempts to capture her again, but he failed.

Finally he transformed and grabbed her, 'And NOW you'll listen!' he snarled at her, angry because she did not.

When she sat, he still was Tekkaman Dead End.

'Listen…' he began, 'You're safer here. Your father is wounded, your mother will not be able to fight, or try to kill everything right away. David won't listen to me anymore for I snatched you away before his eyes and Natasha and Yumi, they will take out my guts for sure.'

'And your point is.' she snarled back, a little cockily for a girl without any weapons.

'You're safer here.' he said to her, 'Train a little bit, I have watched your gift. It is rare… very rare. There are not many defenders roaming this planet, in fact, next to you, there is only one other. That defender belongs to the enemy. Therefore, I have had a chance to see her. She is dangerous, very dangerous. You will soon meet her and then you'll need to be ready.' Somehow, he seemed more relaxed.

'I hope you speak the truth.' she said while watching his masked face, 'For I'll destroy you when you don't.'

'I'll take that as a deal!' And he laughed, 'Come, you need to get some food and some new other clothes.' He pointed at the dark blue dress she was wearing. 'Or David will be all over you tonight!'

------

She knew what he meant with "David will be all over you tonight…" David was some sort of lover boy, every other night a different girl. Hotaru did not want to become his newest price. She knew he liked girls in dresses; they were easy. Hotaru would not become like that.

Minutes passed by before she had the guts to ask Dead End a question.

'Why did you do that?'

'Why did I do what?' Now, calm and almost peaceful, he gazed at her, 'I want to sleep at night… not to stay awake and at my guard. I am tired of fighting. Fighting of my past, fighting for my future and survival.' His fists clenched and his face angry, he let his words escape with a soft growl.

Hotaru didn't knew what to say, 'You charged at my family, tried to kill my father and the others… my mother…' she sighed, 'I will only forgive you if you bring me back and promise that you will stay forever!'

Dead End smiled sadly at her, 'You don't know what you're talking about.'

Hotaru nodded, 'I do know! Father wants to meet you! And so does mother.' She stood in front of him as she tried to convince him.

Dead End only smiled at her, 'Why would he do that? Will he let me live?' With her disappointed face in front of him he continued, 'I've done too much to be forgiven for anything. The day that I find forgiveness is the day I'll die and find myself back in hell.'

Hotaru sighed, he felt lost, and so did she. 'How will you teach battle skills when you don't even believe in yourself?'

'I for sure hope that you do not mean that Dead.' A male voice took over the conversation, 'Not many people live to see the day of tomorrow when they kidnap the one and only daughter of the Tekkaman Blade.' David stepped into the light of the streetlights, 'And you did.'

Dead smiled, 'That's because he is injured.'

'If so her mother would have killed you by now.' David smiled back, 'And young women like you shouldn't be on the streets at this hour of the day.' When he said that, she hugged him. Not for being afraid, but because of the familiar face she saw, 'Oh David! How is everyone?' she cried, 'Does father still live?'

'Dr. Sash isn't so sure about that, there's something wrong with your dad.' When she heard that, she broke down in tears.

#Warriors and defenders are not supposed to cry# Dead sent towards his friend, a little bit angry.

#What her task in life is, I don't know, but in silence I swore Star that I will protect her daughter whenever something happens to her or Blade.# The expression on his face meant enough for Dead, David was angry at him for kidnapping Hotaru.

#You are still in love with her. You cannot reach her… # Dead smiled at him, the usual smirk like smile he always put up when he felt uncomfortable.

#You are drifting off my dear. # David snarled back, #Hotaru is not yours. #

#Hotaru is the only defender that fights for the Earth. There is one other defender, and she fights for the Radamu. It is necessary that she learns that live is hard. #

'I can follow your conversation.' Hotaru looked up, her chin resting on David's chest, 'And I'm not sure whether I like the tone of your conversation.'

'Then we'll talk, since you can pick up our thoughts from the air,' Dead said to her, 'you need to know that you can mean the difference between win or loose.'

Hotaru stared at the ground, 'Will my father live to see the day of tomorrow?' she asked David. He shook his head. 'I don't know. But whether he dies or lives, it will do him good to see you.'

Beside the spoken words, David shielded his sendings and hopefully Hotaru could not pick them out of the thin air, #Why on Earth did you bring her to this graveyard! #

#That is because she is saver here than at the command centre. Do you know that they have been studying your moves for a couple of weeks by now? And in addition, that I took down a few enemy Tekkas when they tried to enter? That place is already crawling and swarming with those creeps! Moreover, you cannot let a practically harmless defender in there! She is too valuable for that! #

#I can still hear that conversation! # a small white woman entered their little scene of shared thoughts. Suddenly she did not seem to be such a small fragile young woman anymore, but a full-grown Tekka, strong and beautiful. David saw her armour covering her body, the wings spread out next to her body – the tips rose high above her head – and the gigantic crystal glaive that she held in one hand, in the other she held a shield, also made out of crystal.

Both where stunned by her sight. 'You… you don't need training anymore…'

---

Slowly, she walked towards her master. Grace and beauty were practically all that mattered to her. In addition, she was the strongest, best, and only defender in this universe. Her long dark hair hung steady to the ground as she moved forward.

'So she is found?' Her soft deep voice answered a never spoken question, 'And she is in the possession of Blade?'

'She is his daughter,' the smaller delta Tekkaman answered her question, 'and she is quite powerful.'

'That is because Jive allowed her to destroy him.' The smaller Delta Tekkaman jumped back when he saw her dark eyes. These were not bright red, but as dark as the night sky without a moon. Though beautiful, he knew she was dangerous. 'And who asked you to speak?' she said and concentrated on him.

The Delta Tekkaman grabbed his head and fell crying to the ground. Lree smiled devilishly at the poor Tekka, she felt his life slip away as she cracked his mind and destroyed him from the inside out. When she felt the last of him die, she let go and left his dead body on the ground.

'Was that necessary?' Phoenix stood behind her, 'With that younger defender around we could use all the help we can get.'

Lree hissed like a cat. 'Really?'

The tall man walked towards her. 'He was valuable, more than you would know.' It was as if he felt sad for the dead Tekka. 'He was valuable.'

'We can beat her!' Lree said to her friend, but he pushed her off.

'You only consider your friends those you can use. You can't use me.' It was a statement, 'Defend this place while you still can and while your powers are still great. Soon, we will all face our destinies.'

He walked off towards to a door with an alcove above it. In the alcove sat a young woman, listening to the name Door. She never spoke, never needed food of water, never thought. Her only purpose in life was being the guard of this door. She guarded.

Only few could enter the great hall and get out. Other would never get permission to get in. The message he sent to her was clear, he was allowed to enter the hall when the metal melted away to create a passage for him. When he had entered, it closed behind him. Lree could not follow.

'Is it her?' A large figure in the centre of the hall stood up from his throne.

Phoenix bowed before him. 'It is her. I am sure about it.'

The older man stared at him. 'And Lree?'

'She feels hurt in her honor because there is another Defender, while she has always claimed to be the last.' Phoenix smirked, 'She needs to know who is boss, for she-'

'Silence!' the man shouted at him, 'For I will punish her in a way I find best!'

Phoenix bent through his knees till his forehead touched the ground. 'My apologies sire, for I stepped out of line and forgot my place… thank y-'

'Get lost!' the man snarled again and made a gesture that he could leave. Therefore, Phoenix did.

Lree smiled when she saw that Phoenix looked cranky and walked by her. However, she did not dare to say anything. She knew that she would die when she even touched his body or his soul. Phoenix was the son of Echelon; and he was her master.

---

Dead End decided that if they had to go to the command centre that they would walk or take a bus. David hesitated for a few seconds, but when he saw Hotaru tired, he thought it would be best for her as well. They sat in a four-seat place in the bus, facing each other. Hotaru had fallen asleep against David's shoulder. In the meanwhile, they talked about the approaching battles…

'What is a defender?' David wanted to know, 'For I hear you talking about her, but I still don't understand.'

'Defenders defend, easy as that. The first war, Darkon did not have any defenders, so the knowledge about them is something like a myth. A few weeks ago, I made my way into the lair of the newly arrived Radamu. They did not exactly invite me but accepted me because I still hated Blade. They hate him as well. That is when I found the Defender. She... is dangerous... crazy. Distorted… When I found out about her, I left immediately.' His words seemed strong, but his eyes showed something David had not seen before: fear.

'She frightened you, didn't she?'

'She mentioned Hotaru as the daughter of Blade.' Dead End stared to the night sky, 'And she meant to kill her.'

'Why didn't you allow that to happen?'

A tear escaped the corner of his eye and he sighed, 'I want to sleep in peace at night David… I do not want to run anymore. Please… give me a home.'

David took Dead's hand in his own, 'I can't promise you anything, but maybe, just maybe… you'll get a home.'

---

Blade still slept as Mac sat next to him, 'He's been through worse.' Words were hollow and empty, without meaning. Star only stared at her husband, he did not answer her sending… He had had a few seizures for the past 24 hours and Star grew more worried by the minute. Mac knew that she was willing to fly towards the Radamu battleship herself and destroy all she could. Moreover, he knew Blade would wake up at that very moment. He could not let it happen. So he was not about to leave, even when Yumi asked him to come to the workshop to do repairs on the Blue Earth II.

Natasha came in. 'You both need your rest,' she said after a few minutes, 'I can take over.'

Star did not even flinch. She only stared at her husband. 'Ms Carter…' she whispered… 'You'll need to rest… When he wakes up, he'll need you.'

'_If_ he wakes up…' she whispered to her lieutenant, _'If_ he wakes up…' She broke down in tears.

To see her ever so strong commander cry hurt her heart. This woman needed her daughter right now, and she has taken by… 'Dead End!'

The tall boy with long dark green hair stepped into the room. Behind him came David, with in his arms the sleeping body of Hotaru. 'Yes… it's me all right…'

Star looked up; 'Hotaru!' and she ran towards her daughter, who woke up. 'Mom?' both cuddled each other when David put Hotaru back on her feet. 'Dead End wishes to stay here.' Star could not believe her ears. 'He… wishes what?'

Hotaru smiled. 'He wants to train me or something like that,' she took a break to yawn and stretched her back, 'and he has information about the Radamu.'

Star smiled. 'Your father would have wanted that, and so will I.'

'How is he?' she finally asked and saw his sleeping body. All sorts of machinery and tubes kept her father alive.

'He is not doing well.' Star whispered, 'He has… he did not came around yet.' Normally he would have woken up by now.

'What do you know, little defender?' Dead smirked when he saw her disappointed face, 'Defenders can be quite cruel. What do you know?'

Hotaru tried to send to her father, but there was no sign of a crystal appearing on his forehead. As if he was not a Tekka at all. Star saw for the first time a little white sign on the forehead of her daughter. It was the sign of a Tekk-setter. For moments, it was silent, and Hotaru tried to find a way into the dark void around her. It was strange… she had been here before, tried to reach the limits of her own gifts, but now she felt an intruder, as if she had come to the den of the enemy.

---

Lree woke up from her sleep… Who tried to wake her up? Echelon did not call for and her neither did Phoenix.

Then she smiled, it was the daughter of Blade… she sought him. Yes, she held him imprisoned.

It was so much fun to play with his captured soul, to keep him tied down with her. Lree felt his spirit slip away. He would last long; he was a fighter and reluctantly tried to fight back when she tried to take his secrets from him. The way he clutched to the love of his wife and daughter was almost pathetic.

---

#Father?#

#Hotaru… what… how… # She found him, tied down to the soul of someone dark, hurt and cold.

Both hugged in the dark void, #What happened father?#

#I do not know… for one moment I fought off Radamu and the next moment I was here… I do not know what happened… you have to leave! She is here! # He pushed her away, tried to protect his daughter, and stood between the dark woman and his daughter.

Hotaru saw the Dark Lady, transformed, and positioned herself between Blade and Lree.

She backed down, before her stood an angel like Tekka, with white wings, an amour with opal colors. The skirt was made of eight strokes, each held together with silver chains. When Lree focused on her, she saw that the wings were as sharp as razorblades. The shield and the glaive were creations of white crystals, like diamonds…

Lree bit back, who in the universe was this? Both seemed to share a relation, but…

Finally, it hit her; this defender was Blade's daughter! Hotaru stepped in front of her father, to engage a battle.

#Leave! # the young woman demanded #And you will get away with it! #

#Your father is my prey! # Lree snarled back, but she felt that she would lose this battle, #You are still a little girl, untrained! #

Hotaru spread out the wings and flew towards Lree with great speed. With one slash into her soul, she drew her back and freed her father…

Nevertheless, his daughter was somewhat stronger. As if… was his daughter the defender! She felt the loss of Blade's soul and growled angrily. How could that little bitch! Next time, she swore, that little brat would not get away with it this easily… next time; she would feel the wrath of destroying her victory!

---

Star stared at her daughter and waved her hand before her eyes.

She did not react. Hotaru seemed lost in a world they could not even reach.

'Wait,' Dead said to them, 'wait and see.' After what seemed hours, Hotaru came back to life and sighed, 'He should wake up any moment now…' And with those words, she collapsed.

Blade stared at the ceiling, 'I'm already awake…' he whispered, tired as if he had battled against something or someone.

Star did not know what to do anymore and broke down in tears the second time that night, 'What happened?' she cried, 'What in heaven's name happened!' However, no one except Dead End could give her an answer.

Dead sighed, 'It was the work of defenders… and it seems to me that they are more dangerous than I thought… you'll need all the help you can get.'

For a moment, Blade and Dead stared at each other, and everyone in the room expected them to start a fight. Dead drew his Tekksetter and waited for the first blow.

'Welcome to the Space Knights, Dead End... Welcome.' Blade said slowly and weakly.

Hotaru smiled, 'See, he won't kill you, and neither will mom...' and she hugged him.

---

Later on David and Dead gazed at the stars. 'She indeed needs to learn a lot.' Dead whispered, 'She's still innocent. Like she does not know what it is like to loose someone.'

'Oh she does. She does. Hotaru lost her family every time her parents told her to stay at home, when they tried to protect her from harm. If you ever saw her face... Blade would not even let her become a pilot for the Blue Earth II. So afraid as he was that she could die.'

'Now he has to let her fight. I do not exactly know what happened back there, but it was something between those two defenders... David... will we ever find peace?'

'I cannot promise you peace... but with that little defender on our side, we stand a pretty good chance.'

---

TBC – I hope?

Well, I hope you like it; let me know, and if not, let me know as well as what you want altered, removed or put in into this fic.

Ps: I am Dutch. If you happen to find any errors or misspelled words here, let me know, then I will correct them.


	3. Prisoner 22301

Hello, dearest reader, this is a story from a Dutch girl, who is very enthusiastic about Tekkaman, GW and who knows what more. Therefore, I thought I'd post a story!

Warnings: eh… will follow later

Pairings: eh… will follow later as well

Violence: If you call this violence, you can picture me as a lizard.

I do not own Tekkaman Blade, GW/EW, Sailor Moon, and who knows what else that is not my property. However, I do own the enemies mentioned here and Hotaru the little daughter of Blade and Star.

It is just a start, so you will hear from me some time around.

It is just a start, so you will hear from me some time around.

Special thanks go to: Star3, thanks for reviewing and good luck with your studies!

---

Prisoner 22301

---

Dead smiled when the soft summer night wind caught his hair and stroked his face. It tingled a little bit, and it would rain soon. He had spent enough nights outside to know that it would rain… the wind was somewhat moist… However, above, him in the sky, there were no signs of rain. The stars still twinkled, as the only ones who saw him as he truly was.

A youngster, who was alone and needed a friend and a home, who needed someone to love him.

The Command Centre was a cold building; it gave him no feeling of being home. The windows… the canyon in which it was build… the sky… it gave him no sense of being home, of being safe. All that mattered to him was to protect Blade's daughter. She was their only defender, and the only one who could defend Lree, the cruel woman of the Radamu. He could still feel her around, the way she had tried to manipulate his mind. She had felt he was from Earth and still had a deep wish to protect it.

'Penny for your thoughts!' Yumi smiled, she was happy as always when she saw him standing at the balcony.

Dead turned around, the wind lay down, 'You don't want to know what I was thinking…' he whispered at her, 'Be glad you have a home and a loving family.'

Yumi bit her lower lip, what on Earth did he mean by that? 'So you feel alone?' and she grabbed his arm, 'Now you don't have to feel alone anymore! We are your family now!' Yumi smiled at the thought of her new friend.

'Let him go.' Natasha said to her, 'He needs some time to acclimatize here.' But Dead let her hold on to his arm. He liked it, the warmth of a human body close to his own, the way she liked him and held on to him. As if he was her older brother.

'How is Blade?' he asked Natasha, he knew she had come out of the control room.

'He's still somewhat weak, but it's not what you want to know, eh?' Natasha smiled, 'It's someone else?'

Dead nodded, 'Indeed it is…'

Natasha sighed, 'Since that happened, y'know, a few days ago, that person can't leave her alone. You see her sending constantly, as if she has a constant fight with that person. Hotaru is getting tired of it…'

'Poor girl, she always wanted to be with her family, and now she is, but I am not sure whether she likes it or not…' Yumi smiled sadly, 'Life's cruel.'

_Indeed,_ thought Dead, _life is cruel. Hotaru deserves a safe haven. A place she can live out her life in freedom. At what cost?_

Blade watched his daughter sleep. He had taken over her task of fighting off Lree. Now that he knew how to do that, he felt strong and capable enough to do so. For a few days, she had been sending and shielding them all. It was hard and in the end, Star had found her daughter unconscious on the floor, exhausted.

For now, she did not sleep at all. Dr. Sash had drugged her so she would stay unconscious. She needed her rest. Was this her destiny, her faith? He wanted to protect his daughter so much; he was willing to die for her, just to end her suffering. It would not end there. It was going to be very hard…

Finally she woke up, it must have been somewhere in the evening. Blade watched her as her eyes fluttered open. For a moment, she did not know what had happened.

'Dad?' she did not understand what had happened. To see him so worried alarmed her.

With a comforting smile he took her into his arms, 'It's okay now… I took over… and she doesn't like me anymore.' For a moment, she smiled sadly, a smile similar to Star when she was worried about him. 'Truly, she hates me, now that I strike back.' He blew away a bang in front of his eyes.

With her head on his shoulder she broke down in tears, 'All this time I wanted to be with you and mom… but now I am with you, and I am not sure whether I like it or not.'

Truly, he had to admit, he had never seen his daughter cry. He and Star knew what his daughter had done in her childhood due to the au pair. However, she never was a stranger to him, she felt a stranger to them… For the first day in her life, she felt wanted and safe when he took her into his arms and let her cry.

'None of us wanted this honey… but on the other hand… what if this all had never happened?' he spoke with a soft soothing voice, that reassured her every time. 'What if your mother never found me? I would still be dreaming of that lovely young woman that beat me up with that Martial Arts contest. Moreover, I would never ever have had you… my lovely daughter. What if the Radamu had never transformed me into a Tekkaman? Earth would have been taken over and I probably would have battled against Earth.' He smiled at her and she smiled back through her tears.

She felt fragile when he picked her of off bed and put her onto her feet, 'I would never have had such a beautiful daughter.'

'What will become of us now… will we all survive?' she whispered in fear.

Blade sighed, 'Maybe... who knows… time will tell.' He let go and took her outside, to the corridors, 'You will become part of the team within a few days… but before that is done, there is something you and I will take care off.' He smiled a bit strangely, 'You will need a pilot and a shuttle.'

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, 'what are you talking about?'

Both wandered through the corridors now, to a hall Hotaru had never seen. Blade had not said a word for at least half an hour. Finally, they reached a huge door, taller than her father was when in armour. Hotaru placed her hand on it, it was cold, hard material.

'This door is made out of Ferro Neutrino, a door that kept me safe during the first war. Now… it keeps something else safe.'

'Pegas?' she asked, for she had heard the stories about the gigantic robot.

Blade shook his head. 'No, the Blue Earth.'

This flabbergasted Hotaru, for she had learned that the Blue Earth 1 had been demolished at the end of the first war; that her uncle Ringo Richards suffered injuries because of the crash with the Space Ring.

Blade showed his Tekksetter to the small security computer and it scanned the crystal. 'I thought that those crystals didn't hold any energy?' she wondered, a little bit afraid for what was about to happen.

'Indeed, but every Tekksetter has its own unique color what cannot be copied. I'll insert yours later.' The doors parted with a sound as if they had not opened for a long time. Nevertheless, the air was sweet and breathable, unlike she had thought. Lights went on and blinded her for a few moments.

In the middle of the great hangar stood – silent like a sentinel – the Blue Earth 1.

In awe, she walked towards the spaceship, as if she approached a king… 'It's beautiful…'

'She is just a little bit damaged here and there, nothing Mac cannot handle. And to Yumi working on this piece of machinery will be a great honor.'

'But who will fly it?' she asked, 'You can repair it, but without a pilot, it's useless. And I can't fly, because I still don't have my license.'

Blade smiled first, and than burst out into a laughter, 'Your pilot!'

Flabbergasted she stared at him, 'Okay, hate to say it, but you have just gone nuts.'

He hiccupped for a few seconds due to the laughter. 'No. You have just received your first mission. Retrieve your pilot.' With that, he climbed up the left wing, helped his daughter up, and opened the door to the BE1.

She had entered a new world, strange and yet she felt at home and exited! 'Who will pilot it?' she asked her father, but he only smiled.

'It's time that you and I have a little father-daughter quality time. And by that I mean that you will go on your first mission, with this beautiful piece of machinery.' He patted her on the back, 'I think I can still fly this machine… It knows me.'

Hotaru raised an eyebrow, now she did not understand her father anymore. 'I took it out at the start of the first war, when it was ready, and I don't think Ringo liked me for that. We had a…kind of… a rough start with our friendship…'

She shook her head. 'Does mom knows about this? Last time you flew out with Yumi, she was angry for at least a month and I didn't like that at all.'

Blade smiled at his daughter and entered the cockpit, 'I know how to make it up to her. I know how to do that…. Take a seat.'

She sat down at the left, just as her father always sat. He smiled about it... in the one and only battle he had seen of her, she had been very defensive, like Shara once was. Yet, her grace and beauty came from her mother. He just hoped that she would not end up like Shara.

Apparently, he had sent a code to the doors that connected the hangar with the outside world. Slowly they opened, and Blade let the old Blue Earth start its engines. Both roared loud and sounded strong, healthy. 'There we go!' he smiled like a boy with a new toy and started the afterburners.

With a thundering sound and high speed, the BE1 left the hangar and chose the sky. Hotaru held the backseat of the chair in fear; this was not what she had in mind!

'Space Knights aren't afraid of flight.' he spoke after a few moments.

'Well,' she answered, 'I am!'

Blade smiled, 'You will overcome that… look around you…' The BE1 flew above the clouds; it was a stunning sight. Next to them was a civilian airplane and on the other side lay a mountain ridge, which peaks came high above the clouds…

'Let's see if I still have it in me! Buckle up!' Like a young dog, he tried out his new toy. When Hotaru buckled up he let the BE1 spin around its axle, went into cross-flight and took a sharp dive down, nearly hit the water and went up again into the sky. Then it went back into cross flight, 'Liked that?'

'A little…' she had to admit, 'Can you do that again?' she asked him excitedly, 'Please?'

'Wait until Ringo has had the BE1 underneath his hands! It's said, and true, that he can do his crashes better than his landings!'

'Wait until Ringo has had… Are you suggesting that you want to save him?' she asked a little awkwardly, 'He is imprisoned!'

'Not when you are done with him.' her father said to her and broke through the atmosphere, 'You are going to save him.'

---

'Prisoner 22301?'

In this hall, a prison mess, without any windows and only guarded doors, a counting of prisoners took place. He was the only one left. All the others were already back to their cells, so they would not have missed one at all with the count. Prisoner 22301 was the only one left.

A tall blonde man stepped forward, his eyes full of hate against the ones who put him into prison. Where he was, he did not know, and he did not care. Today would be the day he would enter freedom. Today was the day he would die.

'See you in hell.' Ringo snarled and punched the first guard he saw. When he drew his fist back, it was drenched in blood. In his clenched fist, he held a small piece of metal, sharp enough to gut a man.

His legs lashed up high when the other guards charged at him and tried to take him down. Two managed to grab him from behind, but he managed to break free and slashed a throat before he turned to the other guard. 'Prisoner 22301! Don't do this!' yelled Mike, his best friend and a guard. However, Ringo was not about to be stopped by him and hit him unconscious with his elbow.

Ringo hadn't lost any of his strength when he charged, in fact, he had became stronger than he was in all those years and proved that by breaking bones, necks and smashing his fists into stomachs and faces. It gave him great joy to see them all go down, to see them crawl at his feet and lay dead on the ground. He would die today, and in a glorious battle!

Now he understood why Sabre had wanted to die like this, it felt great, marvelous! The longer this took - he was still smashing his fists, and feet into the bodies of guards - the greater the kick became. This was truly good!

Two guards entered the hall were the fight took place, took out their guns and aimed at him. 'Not a chance…' A bright white Tekka appeared behind them. Her eyes were gold, her wings made out of crystal moved between them and she smashed them away as if she swiped away a bug. Ringo watched the woman approach in awe. Well, if he had to die today, he would battle her as well! He grabbed a gun and fired it until it was empty.

She did not give in, 'That doesn't hurt me one bit…' she whispered softly, 'uncle, and we'd better go… now…'

This was awkward… If she intended to kill him, she would have charged a long time ago. However, she did not. Instead she treated him with respect and approached him. 'Come, I will bring you to the Blue Earth.'

'Impossible! The Blue Earth was demolished at the end of the war.' He did not know… he did not know!

'Care to see your honey?' More guards appeared in the hall and started firing at them both. Hotaru flew up; her wings spread out and covered Ringo with them. Bullets ricochet off of them and flew away in all different angles. Ringo could not believe his eyes - an enemy Tekka protected him!

Suddenly, she spread out her wings and within her hands appeared small orbs. They grew quickly larger and created an orb that covered Ringo totally.

#you may demolish the hall# the order was simple, #but no kills!#

Hotaru smiled inside her armour, #yes father#

She seemed to like it at the start… but now… when she saw the people moving in on her…

From afar, Blade could feel his daughter's fear growing; it was good that she knew how fragile a human's life was.

Within seconds, had the orb absorbed her as well, and she closed her hands before her chest. Then she spread out her hands, and the fragile shield grew so fast, that it knocked the guards off their feet. All of them lay unconscious on the floor. 'We'd better run.' She said to him, without paying attention to her surroundings.

---

'What took you so long?' Ringo was flabbergasted and felt as if he could faint when he saw Blade standing in front of the old Blue Earth. He could not bring out a simple word, only touched his friends face to see he was real and not a bad dream.

'You really need a shower… but right now I think it's time you take back what is yours!' Blade pointed towards the Blue Earth, 'I'm not half the pilot you are.'

'Blade… old buddy!' both hugged.

'Sorry to end your little reunion but several guards are approaching!' Hotaru said to them, 'Get aboard; I'll guard your backs!' She flew up; her wings spread out and created shields all around them as they entered the old Blue Earth. Blade smiled when he took place in his old seat, 'You fly flyboy!'

Ringo felt the equipment underneath his hands. It felt good, marvelous! 'But what is the flight plan?' he suddenly realized.

'There is none, just fly us out of here, and follow my daughter!'

Both men smiled at each other, 'You have a daughter? So you married Star?'

'We wanted to wait with that until we had freed you. And yes, the little angel out there is my daughter… she has the same temper as Star!'

Within seconds, Ringo had taken the Blue Earth out and Ringo finally saw his prison… 'The Space Ring?' he wondered… 'Did they keep me there?'

Blade nodded, 'Yes, and I have only found out recently… Sorry.'

'No need to apologize, hopefully your daughter avenged me a bit.' he said in return and enjoyed his newly found freedom a lot. 'Where to, captain?'

'See the coordinates?'

'Yes?'

'Fly me to that place… fly the three of us home.' Blade said to him and watched his friend, 'You need a shower.'

For a moment, they stared at each other, and both burst out into laughter.

---

Hotaru enjoyed her newfound gifts and danced into the sky… no one had dared to follow them and she was happy about it. It didn't feel good to charge at those people, but a mission was a mission and she followed the orders. Against her heart's desire, tired but unhappy about the last thoughts she entered the Blue Earth…

'That is what a Space Knight sometimes has to do.' Ringo said, 'We've charged at your father's family, and none of us liked it, because we knew about their existence.'

Hotaru listened to him and stared to the outside world again. It felt better now that she had received information about that, but it still gnawed at her heart.

'Hey, lighten up will ya!' Ringo smiled at her, 'there will be better moments, moments of joy and friendship and safety...'

'And love.' Blade smiled, thinking back at the moment he fell for Star… right at the beginning of the war…

Slowly he gained sight of the Command Centre and Ringo had to blink to push back the tears that he felt burning behind his eyes… it was true, not a bad dream, he was home! He was free and he…

'WHERE ON EARTH HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!' A woman's voice yelled at both Blade and Hotaru. Hotaru hid behind her hands, her mother could have quite a temper.

'Saving Ringo?' Blade answered with an apologetic smile.

'Yeah, right!' she blazed, 'and the Radamu Queen is drinking tea with me right here, right now!'

'Star?' Thank heaven that the Blue Earth was on autopilot, or else they would have fallen from the sky.

'Ringo?' the sound of his voice made her realize it wasn't a lie, like Blade could lie to her… 'Ringo! it is you!' she smiled and laughed and cried all in the same time! 'But…'

'I think you should ask your beloved little daughter and your beloved boyfriend. And I should yell back at the both of you: WHY ON EARTH AREN'T YOU TWO MARRIED!'

---

**Silver Winged Dragon**: Maybe this is not the best chappie I could think off, but the plot bunny just grabbed me and took control over that and me… during the week I should study for my exams! (cries a lot) Somebody please help me kill that darn plot bunny!

**Plot bunny**: (sings and dances around) I am in contro-ol, I am in contro-ol!

**Silver Winged Dragon**: Where is Blade when you need him? (Goes down with screams of horror and terror)

**Plot Bunny**: (celebrates victory with other plot bunnies)

Any suggestions to change anything, let me know!

Good luck and good-bye! (see ya in the next chappie)

PS: I am still Dutch! See any errors let me know as well!

For all three chappies all betacredits goes to Omnicat! since my english is truly shit, she is my beta! (send her a thank you not, please and me a review)


End file.
